1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sporting equipment, and more particularly to a golf practice club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various aids have been suggested for improving the golf swing. These aids mainly involve alignment devices for aiding in proper club alignment. In general, improving the golf swing has typically involved repetitive hitting of the golf ball with the club. This, of course, entails the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large space and a supply of balls, which must be retrieved in some manner.